


Day 5: Gifts

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: He had found gifts for everyone on his list and sent them through the mail, but finding a gift for the man that has nothing, and wants nothing?





	Day 5: Gifts

Tony was frantic. He had found gifts for everyone on his list and sent them through the mail, but finding a gift for the man that has nothing, and wants nothing? He would have a better chance convincing Vance to wear a tu-tu and dance the nutcracker. 

Then he heard about how everyone, even Abby, was going away for the Holidays, and Gibbs would be alone.

“Merry Christmas Boss!”

“Steak and Beer?” 

“With all the Trimmings,” Tony grinned, and Gibbs snorted, motioning for him to sit on the couch. 

“Merry Christmas, DiNozzo, and thanks,” 

Tony laughed. “Anytime Gibbs.”


End file.
